The Drama's Of Life Taken Too Hard
by YuniexTidus
Summary: Usagi feels abandoned by mamoru and in turn decides to abandon her duty and her friends. What happens? Will her friends abandon her in turn or will she find a new love? Better summary inside.


_Usagi is now eighteen years old. She and her friends along with Galaxia managed to get rid of Chaos for now, and it is finally time for them to relax and get on with their lives, at least they can try to for now. One day when Usagi is going out for lunch, she is caught in a fight with a new villain calling herself Sailor Phoenix. During the fight with Sailor Phoenix, Usagi gets told/sees images of her beloved Mamoru with someone else. After this fight, Usagi goes to find her boyfriend, but after a few weeks, it becomes clear to her that something has happened to him. Believing that Mamoru has found someone better then her, Usagi turns her back on her duty as Sailor Moon and her other side (the Moon Princess). With Usagi refusing to fight anymore, will her fellow Senshi stick by her, or will they turn their backs on her and decide that the Moon Princess isn't worth it anymore? Or will a new love cause Usagi to realise that there is more to life then just Mamoru._

_Note; this starts **after** the fight in Momo Cafe. I'm really not good at fight scenes . , and a lot of the things that happen in this work along the lines of a mini-plot I'm working on for Usagi on one of the roleplaying sites i'm on._

_Disclaimer: I know nothing to do with Sailor Moon yada yada. You should all know this by now. The only person I sort of own will be my dear Sailor Phoenix._

_SeiyaxUsagi/UsagixMamoru._

_Flashback_

Usagi was hungry. Not that that was really a surprise or anything like that right? Even people that didn't know her that well knew that the one thing she liked down the most was eating. Sadly though, poor Usagi was all by herself. She had tried calling her friends to see if they would come with her, but non of them had seemed to be home or anything like that, and of course as usual, Mamoru wasn't responding to her or anything like that.

When she reached the cafe, she glanced around quickly, her sapphire eyes darting around quickly as she looked at the people there. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she walked over to the counter "I'll have a Tall Vanilla Latte please, and a piece of that...raspberry cheesecake." Giving the girl there a friendly smile, she brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of her eyes. When she received her food, she walked over to one of the seats and sat down on it, her sapphire gaze directed out of the window rather then at her food or anything like that.

As she was sitting there, she suddenly heard a voice yelling out to her "i challenge you Sailor Moon!" _Oh come on..._ she thought to herself with a small sigh as she directed her gaze in the direction of where the other girl was. Lifting her chin slightly, she took out her Moon Article 'Moon...Eternal...Makeup." she murmured softly to herself, directing her gaze away from the other girl as she transformed. After she had, she tilted her head to the side with the smallest of smirks visible on her lips as she did "Is this what you wanted?" she asked her before rolling her eyes slightly already knowing the answer.

Biting her bottom lip gently, she tilted her head to the side slightly as she thought about it for a moment. Taking out her weapon "Rainbow Moon Heart Attack." she called out as she watched some purple hearts flying towards the other girl. Watching them for a moment, she noticed a few of them hit her, she then backed up a few steps as the girl gave her an annoyed look "You think your tough Sailor Moon? Lets see how you do against a telepathic attack! oh look its your beloved Prince Mamoru! He is in so much pain, why don't you help him? Does he even want you any more or has he left u for a prettier and smarter girl? And what about your beloved Sailor Scouts? They have turned their backs on you, they no longer want you as their leader!", She sent the sharp message straight into Sailor moons thoughts, sensing all of her fears. Along with the message she sent images of her beloved Mamoru with another girl. It wasn't just any girl its was her, but not her as sailor Phoenix. It was her Makeeda. The second image she sent was of the sailor scouts sneering at her and turning their backs on her when she needed them the most...Sailor Phoenix's eyes still a solid black, started to smile as she thought to herself _This should really get to her now...I_

When she heard Phoenix's words, the smallest of looks appeared on her face "Injured...?" she repeated quickly glancing around "Where? Where Is he?" she shivered slightly at the idea of her beloved being injured. Although Phoenix's next words stunned her out of her sort of trance "M-My t-team! They would never...I'm..." she drew off when she saw the images before she burst into tears "i've always been the weak one..." she whispered to herself through her tears "The crybaby..."

_End Flashback_

Just when it was getting to a bad part in the fight, Usagi had a feeling that made her wonder if she was dying. Opening her eyes quickly, she put a hand lightly on one of her cheeks to realise that she had actually been asleep, and that she had started to cry, she took a deep, shuddering breath. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt the urge to call mamoru. To remember that he loved her more than anything else in this world. Biting her bottom lip gently, she reached over to her phone and started to dial Mamoru's familiar number.

Sitting up in her bed fully, Usagi wrapped her arms around her legs as she listened to the phone ringing. It had been almost two weeks since she had spoken to Mamoru, and she was really, really starting to think that Sailor Phoenix's words were true. Sighing softly to herself, she let the phone continued ringing for a little while until she finally realised that there was no way that he was going to be answering right now. _Oh Mamoru...where are you...?_

She thought to herself as she put the phone down and lay back on her bed, hoping that if she went back to sleep again, that no dreams would come...that she wouldn't have to worry about dreams of Sailor Phoenix and Mamoru upsetting her even more then she was already. It was bad enough that during the fight she had already let her friends down and that, that she had shown a weakness in front of one of her enemies when she should have stayed strong...as she thought about that, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

When it came to morning once again, Usagi sat up straight away and went to her phone. She was determined that she was going to get in contact with Mamoru today as she really couldn't go any longer without talking to him. It was just really depressing for her. Sighing softly to herself, she tilted her head to the side as she listened to the phone ringing. After what could be taken as an hour, Usagi finally slammed the phone down and bit back the tears that she was feeling. Sighing softly to herself, she slowly hopped out of bed and glanced around her room. She could hear Luna talking to her right now, telling her that she was late for a meeting with the other girls, but she didn't care. She wasn't good enough for them, they didn't need her there.

Walking slowly over to the mirror, she looked at herself in it before shuddering at her image _I look horrible! _She thought to herself, shaking her head slightly "Tell the others I wont be going to the meeting Luna!" she said to the cat that was looking at her "I don't really feel well right now. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she wrinkled her nose slightly before going back to her bed once again _I'll make it up to them later..._ she thought with a small sigh, brushing a stray tear off of her cheek as she watched her friend/guardian running off to Rei's.

Curling up in her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once again. Maybe she would feel a little better later, maybe then mamoru would be home so she could talk to him, and make sure that everything was okay with them...she missed him more then anything else...

_Okay, so I know that wasn't the best, but it will get better, I promise, and most o Sailor Phoenix's words in the flashback were taken from my roleplay with sailor Shani, so they are credited to Yori-Chan , please R&R, constructive criticism is definitely welcome._


End file.
